Dramatic Chaos
by Krystal Clear1
Summary: Slowly, but surely, Draco and Ginny become friends. Eventually, Ginny wants more than friendship. The problem: he is her friend's bf.
1. Intro

Dramatic Chaos

**I do not own Harry Potter! I just write FanFic! Thank you! **

She ran down the hallway, her long red hair twirling behind her as she went. She had forgotten her potions book in the library and she was in no mood to deal with the evil git of a professor. She ran up the stairs and was breathing heavily. She turned the corner, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the cold floor with her school supplies strewn across the hallway.

She looked up to see Malfoy in the same position as she was. Her cheeks started to burn, and she could only imagine how red they were turning. She saw Malfoy stand up, but she chose to stay on the floor. "I'm really, really sorry!" she said a little too loudly. She started to gather up her school stuff. Then, she heard the quick tapping of Malfoy's shoe. She looked up at him questioningly. _Was he waiting for something? _"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to hand me my things? Since you so rudely knocked me to the ground." He looked down upon her as if she was a house elf or something.

She stood up to face him. "I will not pick up your things! It's just as much your fault as it is mine!" She glared at him, her temper rising.

He smirked at her. "Then why did you apologize to me after it happened?"

She stumbled with her words a bit. "Well, because, um… because! It's polite!" She started to gather up her things once more. Merlin, she was going to be so late for her class. "I dunno why I bother!" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, weasel?" he asked as he continued to just stand there. He had an evil smirk on his face.

Ginny stuffed a messy pile of supplies into her ripped bag. She muttered a quick repairing spell over it before she slung it over her shoulder. She stood back up and placed a smirk to match his on her face. "I said. I. Don't. Know. Why. I. Bother. With. A. Stupid. Ferret. Like. Yourself. Understand?" she said as slowly as she could manage.

His smirk disappeared for a moment, but he quickly recovered. He spotted a notebook that wasn't his still lying innocently on the stone floor, but he made no move to inform the weasel of her mistake. She continued down the hall, and he leaned over to pick up the old, baby blue notebook. He rolled his eyes at how careless she was and opened up the small notebook. He grinned with satisfaction at its contents.


	2. MASH

Draco gathered up his own possessions, along with the Weasley girl's notebook, and raced off to his room. He reached an old, unused classroom and stood in front of the fireplace. He muttered the password. "Tirez et la glace." (Translation- fire and ice) The bricks folded up to reveal a tunnel. Draco entered and the bricks fell back into place. He ran through many tunnels and down many steps, dodging traps that he set many years ago to keep out interlopers.

Finally, he reached a thick wooden door. He pulled off a necklace holding a small, silver key and inserted it just below the door knob. There was a tiny clink as he twisted the key. Draco pushed open the heavy door and entered his private room. He found this place at the end of his first year. He had to find a place away from the annoying girls of Slytherin house.

Draco tossed his bag on the trunk sitting near the closet and tossed himself onto the silver and green clad bed. He slowly opened the notebook and reread the words on the first page. '**I HATE HARRY!**' was tattooed on the first page, in big blue letters. _So, the youngest Weasley isn't in love with Potter like everyone assumes. Interesting. _He flipped to the next page and gazed at it with a confused expression. Here, in foreign pink script, was a test looking layout. He surveyed the strange words.

**_M.A.S.H._**

**_1. D.T.1. Blue_**

**_2. N.L.2. Black_**

**_3. S.F.3. Green_**

**_4. O.W.4. Turquoise_**

**_5. D.M. 5. White_**

_**1. Corvette1. 0**_

_**2. Ferrari2. 4**_

**_3. Jeep3. 2_**

_**4. Motorcycle4. 1**_

**_5. Broom5. 3_**

**_1. France1. Teacher_**

**_2. Asia2. Healer_**

**_3. Great Britain3. Headmistress_**

**_4. Brazil4. Death Eater_**

**_5. America5. Mother_**

**_mansion apartment shack house_**

Draco reread the page, but it still made little sense. He was, however, surprised to see some of these terms in the notebook of a Weasley. He rolled his eyes at how stupid the Weasley girl must be to write some incoherent quiz. He continued to read through the notebook as he munched on some rather tasty muck that one of his admirers gave him. Eventually he rested his head on the book and fell asleep.

**Krystal Clear**

**-Thank you for reading and please review if you have time. Oh, and btw, muck is a food I made up, which is in fact pretty good. It's a mix of pretzels, powdered sugar, peanut butter, honey, and chocolate. **


End file.
